


Three's a Crowd

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [119]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could do a story based on the theme of the song "hold my beer" by Aaron Perchet. ship is Captain Swan but other than that have at it.</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: I love these and was wondering could you pretty please write one about an Emma/Neal/Hook love triangle, and maybe toss Milah in to spice it up? Please? You can choose whether the outcome is Captain Swan or Swanfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Emma Swan walked into the club wearing a red dress, and a pair of high heels. She was here with her boyfriend, Neal. It had been a long week, of work, of fights, of stress, and honestly, all she wanted was to take several shots to forget it all.

She and Neal had been seeing each other since collage; he had been in a few of her classes but it wasn’t until they were partnered together for a Criminology project that he asked her to go on a date with him. It was nowhere fancy, just for a coffee and a walk on campus, but she was smitten with him.

They had begun seeing each other regularly after that. She loved him, she really did, but sometime it felt as if they were on two separate tracks, instead of on the same train. But she loved him so much, and she’d been with him for over five years. They were just going through a phase, and they would get over it, really soon.

She held onto his hand as they made their way over to the table that they had always sat at every Friday when they went on their weekly date. There wasn’t as much romance in their relationship anymore, but did there need to be anymore? They had already each other, so she supposed they didn’t really need it anymore.

He wasn’t really paying much attention to her, but she didn’t mind. It gave her time to ponder things in her life, such as how her close friends Mary Margret and David were married and soon to be expecting. She was so happy for them, but sometimes she wished her life would move slightly forward like theirs would.

She played with the straw in her drink, as she entertained herself with her thoughts.

* * *

 

Killian sat at the bar as he took a swing of his beer. He could see a gorgeous blonde woman with a long legs sitting at a table and sipping her martini. She was there with a man, possibly her boyfriend, who didn’t seem to be paying much attention to her. He, in turn, was eying brunette sitting nearby where Killian was. She had large breasts, so he knew why the man was checking her out; but it was still very bad form to do so when your date was sitting in an area so close to where they were.

He watched as the man excused himself from the table, as he took her empty glass and walked over to the bar where Killian was.

“I’ll take two rum and cokes,” the man said to the bar tender, as he gestured him over to where he was. While he waited, he turned to the brunette girl. “Hi there,” he said, in an attempt to sound smooth. “I’m Neal.”

She smiled at him, “Tamara,” she said flirtatiously as she took her hand in his quaintly. “Are you here with anyone Neal?”

“Nope,” he said with a smile. “How about you give me your number?”

Killian turned away; he wouldn’t listen to this anymore. He picked up his beer, and walked over to the table where the blonde woman was, and sat beside her.

“I’m here with someone,” she said without even looking at him.

“Relax, Lass,” Killian said to her. “I’m not here to hit on you.”

She looked up at that, and looked at him as if she was analysing him very carefully. “So why are here?”

“I wanted to warn you about the man you were here with,” he said. “I don’t want to cause any trouble, but I thought you deserved to know. I heard him get the number of a girl at the bar and implied that he was single.”

Her face twisted in shock slightly, but she quickly covered it up again, “Why are you even telling me this?”

“Because I’ve been in that place before, and I don’t want you to find out as you walk in on the two of the together in your bed,” Killian told her sincerely.

She sighed, “I don’t suppose I should be surprised. We’ve been pulling away from each other for years. I thought we were just getting comfortable, but we’re moving further away from each other by the day. I wonder how long he’s been cheating on me.”

“My girlfriend cheated on me for over a year, but I never knew,” Killian told her, “So don’t feel bad about it, Ms…?”

“Emma Swan,” she said with a smile, as she reached out and shook his hand.

“Killian Jones, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Love,” Killian said with a smile.

“Emma, what’s this?” her boyfriend asked as he walked back to the table and glared at Killian.

“A hint, which you should take,” Emma said. “We’re over Neal; I know you’ve been cheating on me. But besides that, we’ve been falling apart for years, and it’s time I put an end to it and moved forward with my life. Now Killian, would you like to dance?”

Killian grinned as he stood up and handed his beer to Neal, “Hold my beer,” he said, as he pushed the bottle into his hand.

* * *

 

Emma smiled as she danced with Killian. He hadn’t made any attempts to feel her up like a lot of sketchy guys, and was able to hold genuine conversations with her. The way he said her name as his accent crept into his voice made her breathless. So at the end of the night, she didn’t hesitate to give him her number, and told him to give her a call, as she planted a quick peck on his lips and closed the taxi door. As the cab drove away, she knew he was touching his lips, because she was doing the same thing.

Perhaps she had just met Mr. Right.


End file.
